30 Kisses: Karin Kurosaki and Toushirou Hitsugaya
by Lillix Vail
Summary: These are my entries for the LJ Community 30 Kisses. HitsuKarin
1. 23 Candy Kisses

**Title:** Candy Kisses  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin  
**Theme:** #23 candy  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach does no belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

* * *

It occurred quite suddenly to the captain of the Tenth Squad that he had not seen a single soul the entire day. Usually Matsumoto was already in the office and was either passed out on the couch or thinking of ways to escape her 'mean and harsh task master' of a captain. He snorted on that thought, knowing that no matter what he did, he would never get his errant lieutenant to do any decent amount of paperwork to make a difference. Slightly miffed at being ignored almost the entire day, he placed the last stack of paperwork aside and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Even Karin hadn't been to see him, and that was a rare occurrence in itself. The only time she didn't come to see him was if she was assigned to the World of the Living or if she was angry with him… again.

Frowning, he knew that Hinamori had not assigned her to the World of the Living recently, nor was her next assignment there due for another few months. Mentally crossing that out, he tried to remember if he had done anything particularly wrong the past few nights to get this sort of reaction out of Karin. Drawing a blank, he shook his head, shaking the nagging thoughts out his mind as he made his way out his office. He made a quick detour down to his Squad's training ground, only to find it devoid of any sort of activity. This made him slightly suspicious, knowing that this time of day, the training grounds were full of seated and unseated officers alike. Crossing his arms, he scowled slightly.

Turning around and marching _back_ to his office, he captured a Hell Butterfly gently and gave a short but crisp request for both Karin and Matsumoto to appear in his office. Sending the butterfly off, he sat down in his chair; pulling out the book Kurosaki had gotten him for his rather reluctant birthday celebrations a few months past.

* * *

Karin was sitting in an office, waiting for Hinamori to dismiss her when the Hell Butterfly came through the open door, perching on her ear and whispering the message from the miffed Tenth Squad Captain. Hinamori looked back at her 3rd Seat, laughing delightedly when she saw the message. Karin raised an eyebrow when she was waved off distractedly. Bowing to her captain, Karin grabbed the small bag she had placed on the desk and took off at a fast pace, glad to be out the office and wanting to get to Toushirou before Hinamori changed her mind.

* * *

Matsumoto was drinking with Hisagi, Kira and Abarai when she received the message. Shouting a reply, followed by a particularly loud belch from Abarai and a down right dirty comment from Hisagi, the butterfly flew back to Toushirou, definitely not looking forward to the reaction it was going to receive.

* * *

Toushirou felt rather than heard Karin approaching. Much like her brother, Karin had little control over her reiatsu. Granted, she had a lot more control than Kurosaki ever had and most likely ever will have. It was one of those little things that Toushirou loved to tease her about. He didn't even look up when the door shuddered open, providing him with the sight of his beloved.

Karin crossed her arms, scowling at Toushirou and his almost carefree pose. She walked over to him and sat on his desk, opening the bag and popping a piece of the rock candy into her mouth. Toushirou finally looked up when the book was taken from his hands and thrown gently to the side. He saw the smirk too late before Karin descended on him, pressing her lips to his firmly. He reached up to cradle her cheeks gently, deepening the kiss. Karin took her chance and manoeuvred the candy from her to him, drawing back once her mission was complete.

She smirked in triumph when he looked at her, confused for a moment before he realised what it was she had just done. He refrained from rolling his eyes, looking up at his devious girlfriend.

"That was downright sneaky," he murmured, finishing the candy quickly.

Karin's smirk grew. "You never stated the rules, Shirou-chan."

Toushirou's eyes narrowed with determination, reaching over to the bag and taking a piece of the candy. He put it in his own mouth and dragged Karin down to initiate their second kiss. He pushed the candy into her mouth, kissing her as she accepted the candy. He pulled back, smirked once again at the dazed look on her face, and reached for the book again.

Karin shook herself out of the daze, rolling here eyes at Toushirou as she sucked nonchalantly on the candy. She eyed the Hell Butterfly as it flew in, knowing exactly whom it was from and where it had come from. She nudged Toushirou with the side of her foot, indicating to the Butterfly. He held his hand up to it, allowing it to perch on his fingertip.

The message, however, was not one he was expecting.

"_Caaaaaaptaaaaaaain!!! Guess whoooooo, siiir! I'm so not drunk, I swear… OH HEY IZURU!!! WAKE UP!!! Reeeeenji wake Izuru uuup!!! Oh Hisaaaaaaagiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Come say hello to Captain Hitsugaaaayaaaa-kun!"_

"_Cap'n!!! Long time no taaalk. Now, you hear me!!! You haves a lovely girl, that Kurosaki!! Make sure you can plea---"_

Toushirou shook his finger, sending the Butterfly fluttering away in a desperate attempt to save its life. The temperature dropped suddenly as Toushirou started to shake. Karin looked over at him, grinning at his reaction.

"MATSUMO---"

He never finished the cry, being cut off by a very persistent Karin. Another candy slid into his mouth, effectively preventing him from talking. Karin pulled back, quite impressed with her handiwork.

"Now now, Shirou-chan. Hisagi's just jealous he isn't half the man you are," Karin said offhandedly, popping another candy into her mouth carelessly.

Toushirou swallowed the candy in shock, coughing harshly to clear his airway. Karin glanced at him, concerned until he stopped coughing. He looked up at her, still sitting on his desk, and decided he had to know.

"What was the big idea, kissing me with this candy?"

Karin smiled, stroking his hair affectionately.

"This was just to show you candy isn't just for children," Karin explained mischievously.

It was then, at that moment, that Toushirou decided he didn't mind candy so much anymore.


	2. 6 Dream Worlds and Beating Hearts

**Title:** Dream Worlds and Beating Hearts  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin  
**Theme:** #6 the space between dream and reality  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach does no belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

* * *

The dream world was almost no different to the real world. One could achieve whatever they most desired in each respective world. The efforts involved to achieve those goals were vastly different, but no less achievable. If you wanted to gain more power and command respect from all those around you, it was possible in both worlds. Dreaming and reality were almost the same, yet worlds apart from the other. Karin, stuck in the space between the two, was learning the hard way that the two worlds were similar yet vastly different. She was floating on a cloud of bliss, ignorant of anything but emotions. There were so many of them that she could almost drown in all the sensations assaulting her senses. There were so many she didn't know and not enough that she recognised. 

Time had no place where she was. To her, it was an endless and timeless place where she could be invisible. To her, she could be privy to emotions of her friends without them prying into her own. To her, this was heaven.

Karin spent the most attention on her family, wanting to know more about them than she already knew. She knew that Yuzu had a secret crush on Renji Abarai, though she couldn't fathom why. She knew that her own brother harboured not so secret feelings for Rukia. She even knew her own father was once a Squad Captain.

From time to time, she drifted away from her family and moved onto her friends, specifically Toushirou, Jinta and Ururu. She noticed that Jinta and Ururu had stopped fighting and had finally worked out a system that worked perfectly for them. She was happy that her two friends had stopped arguing as much.

And then there was Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten.

Karin knew she had feelings for the icy captain. She wouldn't deny the fact at all. It started when she practically bullied the young looking captain into playing soccer for her team. She had met him several times after that, just sitting in various places and not saying much of anything. Karin knew instinctively that Toushirou was not one for words where they were not needed. From what she had sparingly seen of his emotions, she knew he was deeply in love with someone. Hinamori was her biggest bet. But she could detect a lot of concern coming from him, concern that surprised her somewhat. She was safe and sound, so whom could he be worried about?

Something stirred inside her timeless world at the thought of Toushirou. Still floating in the lack of time, she looked around slowly, determined to find out what was disturbing her bliss. She liked her world just the way it was, thank you very much. Even her zanpakutou's spirit, Fuyu Kasai**(1)**, could not entice her away from her world. Looking around slowly, she saw a fuzzy outline of a shadow.

'Funny,' she thought dreamily. 'There aren't any shadows in this world.'

Something in her half hoped it would be Ichigo. She missed him somewhat. Smiling to herself, she drifted upwards towards the sky, not really paying attention to the gradually approaching shadow. As she drifted along, fragments of her last few minutes in the Other World, as she called it, floated back to her gently.

She remembered wielding Fuyu Kasai against a Hollow and defeating it. She remembered turning to Ichigo and saying something sarcastic. She remembered rumbles, a panicked look, blinding pain and concerned voices. Karin remembered weakly grabbing onto someone covered in ice before she came to her Dream World.

Dreams, she mused. What were they really? And reality, what made that reality and not dreams? How did one know if reality was actually dreams and dreams were actually reality? She giggled at herself, wondering where this was coming from.

She flopped her head over her shoulders to look at the shadow. However, what she saw wasn't a distant shadow, but a pair of gleaming red eyes. Rolling around slowly, she touched the snout of the owner of the red eyes, wondering where she had seen it before.

_Karin Kurosaki, I assume._

Karin blinked, pointing to herself. "Me? What does such a beautiful creature like you want something to do with me in Dream World?"

_They are worried about you, Karin Kurosaki._

"Who is they? Ichi-nii? Yuzu?"

_The owner of the heart you hold has not left your side._

She looked down and saw the materialised heart appear in her hands. Crinkling her eyes, she looked back at the creature. "Who does this belong to?"

_If you look inside yourself, young Kurosaki, the answer should present itself. But don't take too long. The longer you are absent the lower their hopes get._

"Hopes of what?" Karin demanded, clutching the heart to her own. "I don't understand!"

_Believe in what you feel, Karin Kurosaki, and you will return._

In a blink of an eye, Karin was alone again with the beating heart still in her hands. She looked down at the fragile thing, frowning for the first time since she had arrived. She placed it on the cloud next to her, staring at it intensely as if it would shout out the answer. When she figured that wouldn't work, she picked it up gingerly and held it above her head.

"Who could you belong to, Heart? Who would give their heart to _me_ to look after?" Karin mused, turning it around in her hands gently.

The heart emitted a pulse, going straight to her heart. With each beat the heart seemed to emit, flashes of scenes appeared before her eyes. Scenes of her family and friends around her, flashes of random people coming in to see her, flashes of people crying, she saw people looking more and more haggard and people crying over her still body. Karin noticed that in every single flash, Toushirou had not left her side once. He had his paperwork brought to him so he didn't have to leave, she carefully assumed.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. The love she had sensed from him wasn't for Hinamori at all. All his love and concern wasn't for Momo.

It was for her.

"NO WAY!!!" she cried, shaking her head.

Her revelation caused her entire world to shake violently. She cried out for Fuyu Kasai to come to her aid, which she did without question.

_Are you ready to return, my mistress?_

Karin nodded her head as she was whisked up and away, her Dream World falling further and further behind as Fuyu Kasai brought her to the border of Reality and the Space Between.

_You must cross this alone, my mistress. When you have strong resolve and sound reason, the barrier will drop and allow you safe passage. I wish you luck, my mistress._

With those instructions, Fuyu Kasai disappeared back to Karin's Inner World. Nodding her head in acceptance, she closed her eyes and thought hard about her family and friends. She thought of what they were to her and how she had to return. She thought about Toushirou, the Icy Prince who loved her and her alone. Karin thought hard about how he had to know that she loved him back with everything she had to give.

Her eyes flew open, her resolve and reasoning strong in her heart and mind. She stepped towards the barrier and walked through it, confident in herself for the first time since she entered the Dream World.

* * *

Toushirou refused to give up. He knew Karin had a strong sense of survival. He knew she would pull through this. He kept a vigil watch over her, not wanting to not be here when she finally awoke. He knew her family had been contemplating shutting off her life support. It was something he would not accept. He _could not _accept it. As long as he was there, there was no way they would be shutting anything even remotely connected to Karin off. He moved his hand over her pale face and stroked her cheek gently, hoping beyond hope that she'd awaken soon. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before he drew back reluctantly.

Just as he was moving back, her eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly, knocking Toushirou off the side of the bed. He let out a yelp of surprise, landing on his knees. He quickly got up and helped her take the tubes out her mouth gently. As soon as they were all gone she threw herself into Toushirou's arms, burying her head into his shoulder. He immediately clutched Karin to himself, not wanting to let go for fear it was just an illusion.

"Karin…" he murmured, holding her tightly.

"Toushirou…" she rasped, coughing after she spoke.

He immediately got her a glass of water, which she had to resist from gulping down immediately. After she had taken at least half of the water in, she tried speaking again.

"Thank you… thank you for trusting me with your heart," she said quietly, coughing again after her sentence.

Toushirou stroked her hair, still not wanting to let her go even for a second. She looked up at him with unusually bright eyes, needing him to say something. Toushirou saw the need in her eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

"You have held my heart in your hands for a long time, Karin. I hope that you will be the one holding it for a very long time."

Karin's eyes watered unwillingly at the words. She nodded, unable to say anything at all. Toushirou held her cheeks gently and placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. Karin felt her eyes flutter closed as the one she loved above all held her gently. He broke the sweet kiss after awhile, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, and you only, Karin Kurosaki. I would die for you and I swear to protect you at all costs," he whispered fiercely.

Karin smiled gently as she pulled the snowy haired captain down for another kiss.

* * *

** A/N: **

**(1) **Just to let you know that the program I use for translations translated Fuyu Kasai as Winter Fire.


	3. 2 Miscommunication

**Title:** Miscommunication  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin  
**Theme:** #2 news; letter  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

* * *

She wondered what had happened to them, all that time ago. When they first parted, she got letters every Wednesday without fail. No matter what was happening, she knew she could always rely on the fact that she would receive a letter. This carried on for months; every Wednesday there was always a neatly written letter waiting for her on the kitchen bench. The rest of the family knew not to mess with those letters. Ichigo had tried to open it at first; furious that anyone was contacting her that had no right to. However, he ended up with multiple fractures in his arm and a heavy concussion. He had since learnt not to touch Karin's mail. Her moods were almost on a set cycle. When she got the letter, she was happy for the first few days. Her mood slowly decreased until the next Wednesday. It was something that her friends and family got used to. As the months became a year, the letters stoped coming every Wednesday. At first, she shrugged it off, not letting anyone see that it bothered her. The following week, she got the letter on Wednesday. And so a new routine started. Every two weeks, a letter came just as promptly as ever. 

Another six months past and Karin was growing restless. She was anxious to see him, even though she knew he was extremely busy. Not that she cared, but there was talk cycling around the school that she was single once again. The gossip didn't bother her at all. It was the random propositions she received from the guys in the hallway that bothered her. Most of them ended up in the sick bay nursing mammoth headaches. It had soon been a year and a half gone by before she realised that she was getting one letter a month. She had kept up her letter sending to one a week. The mere thought that he might not have time for her anymore tore at her mind. She stopped sending letters soon after her revelation. There was another six months gone by and she had a stack of letters from him sitting unopened on her desk. Karin missed writing to him dearly, but knew there was no point in writing if he didn't have time.

Soon enough, she was nineteen years old and had an entire box full of Toushirou's letters stashed in her closet. She didn't see the harm in reading them now, knowing she would most likely never see him again. She sat down and began reading them in order. They were the routine letters to begin with, going through what had been happening in the Seireitei, how Momo was doing, more about his sudden and spontaneous growth spurt and random updates on the war. As she read on, she could begin to see the concerns he had about the war. Karin could tell Toushirou was worried. Getting closer to the more recent letters, she began to see how much he needed her letters to keep him grounded and focused. Guilt began to creep up on her, taking root deep in her mind and spreading slowly. The latest ones begged her to respond. He was pleading that she do something to let him know she hadn't forgotten him. Reaching for the most recent letter, sent just over a week ago, she was afraid at what it would say.

_My Dearest Karin,_

_I don't know what to say anymore. I don't know what I can do to make things right. What can I do? Please, just tell me._

_I'll be at our spot in seven days. I need to see you._

_Shirou-chan._

It was enough to send Karin into a fit of sobs. In thinking he had abandoned her, she had abandoned him at his time of need. Wiping her face hastily, she glanced at the calendar. Noticing the date, she whipped on random pieces of clothing and sped out the house, ignoring Yuzu's cries and Ichigo's demands as she went. She didn't stop running until she reached the park where she had first spoken to Toushirou. Clutching the letter to her chest, she searched wildly for him, even calling out his name in a desperate bid to get his attention. After an hour of searching, she sunk to her knees, folded arms resting on the railing with her head placed on them.

"I'm sorry, Toushirou," she murmured, staring at the sunset. "I'm so sorry."

The sun eventually went all the way down, leaving Karin to the torments of the night. She didn't move, however, knowing that he had to come back eventually. Her twelve-year-old self was sneering at her, wondering how she had become so attached to a boy she hadn't seen in years. Burying her head in her arms, she refused to let the tears that so desperately wanted to fall go. She didn't, however, sense the change of the atmosphere around her.

A tall, white haired man had been watching her since she had arrived, wanting to see how long she would stay. He had to know whether she still cared. Her refusal to move had convinced him that she did still care and that some sort of miscommunication must have occurred between the two without either of them knowing it even happened. He jumped off the wall and crouched down next to her, wrapping an arm around her slumped shoulders.

Karin jumped when she felt the arm come across her shoulders. She didn't look up though, opting to bury her head in the convenient shoulder that was pressed against her. She wasn't alarmed at the sudden presence, knowing that someone would have come after her in concern. Toushirou noticed her tears and cursed his stupidity. Of course she still cared about him. How could he think otherwise?

"Karin…" he murmured, stroking her hair gently.

Karin froze, afraid to look up at him in case it wasn't him. Toushirou released his tightly held reiatsu and allowed Karin to bask in the familiarity of it. Karin choked back a cry, finally realising it was Toushirou that held her. She finally looked up at him, still not believing he was right there in front of her.

"Tou… shirou…" she said brokenly, a smile slowly taking over her face.

It was all the warning he received before he was barrelled over onto the ground, the lithe form of Karin pushing him into the ground in a fierce bone-crushing hug. She buried her face in his neck and held on for dear life. Toushirou, once he had gotten his breath back, returned the hug in equal force.

"Oh god, Toshi, I'm so so so sorry I didn't know what had happened and then the letter basically dwindled down to nothing and I was so scared that you didn't care about me and I thought this was what you had wanted and I left you when you needed me most I am so so so sorry Toshi," Karin babbled, tears and words mixing together.

Toushirou merely held her in his arms, allowing her to just let everything go. As she babbled, she unknowingly confirmed what he had suspected all along. His letters certainly did not get to her, save for one every few weeks it seemed. Inwardly, he steamed, knowing that somehow Yamamoto-soutaichou was involved. He had always opposed their close friendship and had warned him not to get too close. In a reckless bout of short-lived rebellion, he started their relationship and had not looked back. Yamamoto had been furious, chewing him up one side and back down the other for his blatant act of insubordination. Toushirou had argued that whom he chose to involve himself with was none of his concern and had boldly gone on to say that Yamamoto must be getting senile if he did not remember that the heart wants what it desires, damned of the consequences. That had gotten him a month locked up in the 1st Squad barracks, the reiatsu blocking cuffs slapped on his wrist and become the biggest gossip the Seireitei had had in many years. He had waited out the month, quietly seething at this ridiculous act. Toushirou knew Yamamoto had no problems with Rukia and Ichigo being together and saw this as the biggest act of double standards he had even known. Looking back down at Karin, his heart swelled with love, ecstatic to finally have her back in his arms where she belonged. Not that he could ever utter those words to her just yet, he had enough trouble admitting them to himself.

"Karin… it's not you who should apologise. It is I," Toushirou said softly, closing his eyes briefly.

Karin smiled through her tear stained cheeks. She intertwined her fingers in his silky hair and sighed in contentment.

"I'm just glad you're home, Toushirou," she said, snuggling down into his embrace.

Toushirou smiled tenderly at her, knowing that no one else could ever invoke this type of reaction out of him. Karin was his other half; there was no doubt about it. Humans these days called them Soul Mates. Even though they had been born centuries apart, even though he was a spirit and she was human and the fact he was a Shinigami Taichou and she was a Shinigami Representative, they belonged together. No one else would compare to the other in each other's eyes.

"Home… my home… is wherever you are," he said, knowing the words had to be said.

Karin looked down at him and smiled radiantly. She knew the words were hard for him to say.

"Then I will never leave you homeless. I am not going anywhere," Karin whispered, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

Toushirou smiled gently at her, pulling her down for their long awaited kiss in years. As they kissed in the disappearing sun, they never noticed the letter Karin had held so tightly flutter away in the wind.


	4. 29 Mountains and Oceans

**Title:** Mountains and Oceans  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin  
**Theme:** #29 the sound of waves  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**A/N 1:**This will be written as an AU Bleach entry. If you do not like AU stories, I advise you skip this entry.

* * *

Relaxing against the cushions, the figure sunk into their softness and sighed in contentment. This week meant moving to the seaside residence, meaning the day had been long and the meetings had gone on forever. Although necessary to the assured continuation of the inherited legacy, it didn't mean they were the least bit enjoyable. Rest and relaxation was all that was needed now. 

Unfortunately, being the Empress did not allow time for such trivial frivolities.

She had stole away from her maids in the hope of at least one hour of peace. It was just a stroke of bad luck that she knew her own weaknesses too well and made sure to choose maids who would not allow for such antics until her work was completely over for the day. To their credit, they did their job extremely well. A little too well, she thought at times.

She heard them a long ways off, calling out for her continuously. Sinking lower into the cushions, she hoped they would merely glance into the room and keep going.

"Empress! Empress! Come back here, ma'am! There is one last matter for you to attend!" they called.

She held her breath as the door slammed open, knowing she was going to cop an earful from said maid. She heard the tiny footsteps creep up behind her and she closed her eyes tightly at the lecture she was sure she was going to get.

"Ma'am, please, one last task and you can hide away for the rest of the weekend," she stated, thoroughly shocking the Empress. "I know you'll want to come out and deal with this one."

Interest caught, she stood up and allowed the maid to fuss over her state of dress. She had tried to fight them a few times in the very beginning but had soon found it useless to fight half a dozen very determined maids with the single task of ensuring their Empress was fit to be seen. Sighing, she walked out the door and down the hallway. The closer she got to the Advisory Hall, the more she found she was surrounded by guards, advisors and maids. Shaking her head, she opened the doors and walked in, not looking at whoever was standing in the centre. Taking her place, she finally looked up and froze.

"Presenting the Knights of Karakura to her highness, Empress Kurosaki," the announcer stated.

As one, the knights dropped to their knee in respect. Only one did not drop.

"Still as disrespectful as ever, Ichigo?" Karin called down, smirking once she was over her shock.

"Yes you troublesome little sister. Becoming Empress while I was away? What would Yuzu and Dad say?" Ichigo retorted.

"Better you than Ichigo," she shot back, her eyes full of mirth.

Shaking his head in amusement, he indicated with a thumb over his shoulder to one particular knight. Looking up at her, he nodded. Karin merely raised an eye brow at her brother and called on the knight he pointed to,

"You there, knight. Arise before your Empress," Karin ordered softly.

He stood up and bowed low. Karin stood, glancing around the room. Deciding there were entirely too many people around, she gave the order to clear the room. She allowed only her two favourite maids, her bodyguard and her long time mentor to stay in addition to the four knights Ichigo had brought before her.

"Stand up straight and look at me, knight," Karin requested, amused at the antics.

Her amusement did not last for long. As soon as she could see the eyes of the knight, she had already left her seat and thrown herself into the arms of the knight, who caught her with ease.

"You bastard! You only said a few weeks! Weeks! It's been over six months, you lying snowball!" Karin cried, clutching the body in a death grip.

Chuckling slightly, the knight held her back, pressing a kiss to her now mussed hair.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't realise it would take so long or else I would've said no," he murmured, stroking her back gently.

Ichigo smirked, herding everybody out the room in order to give them the illusion of relative privacy. Karin looked up into the familiar piercing eyes of her soul mate and buried her face into his shoulder. He chuckled and murmured soothing words into her ear.

"What took so long, Toshi?" Karin asked, still shocked that he had returned.

He looked out the window, watching the sea gently lap at the shore. He took her hand and dragged her to the window. Pointing out to the distant mountains, he explained.

"I was taken much farther than expected, love. Over those mountains and beyond. The traitors had contacts, powerful enough to get him away from the kingdom with great haste. If it weren't for Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru, Souske Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen would have gotten away with their evil deeds. It was your grandfather, Emperor Yamamoto, who gave the order for those three to be hunted down and exterminated. We found Ichimaru first, hiding out with the renowned whore Shinso. Shino was taken away forcefully and before we could do anything, Ichimaru had slain half the group and impaled himself on his own sword. It took a little longer to find Tousen, who merely sat there through out his sentencing and accepted it without hesitation. His contact, Suzumushi, did not take the news well. He was slain in front of his son, who now resides somewhere in the castle. It was Aizen who took up the most resources. Kyouka Suigetsu is a very talented illusionist. She had us running around in circles for weeks before we even realised what was happening. Even when we found out where they were, it took us more weeks to figure out how to get close without getting fooled. It was Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru who volunteered to go first and give us a pathway inside. The end result was achieved, the three traitors and their contacts are dead, a new ruler has been chosen and we can finally start to recover from their deception," Toushirou finished up, glancing down at Karin.

Karin, however, was quiet for a long time. She had many questions that she wanted answered, but knew she would have to wait for the right moments to ask him. She knew her Toushirou very well and knew that he really didn't want to talk about it, but knew it was his job as a Knight of Karakura to inform the current ruler of everything that had occurred.

"Where is Suzumushi's son, Toshi?" she asked.

"With your grandfather's Adviser, Choujirou Sasakibe. He said he wouldn't mind looking after the boy until we could figure out what to do with him," he answered.

"I'll deal with him tomorrow then, but for now it's you who needs to be dealt with," she said with a slight smile, looking up at him.

Toushirou merely smirked back at her, pulling her back towards him.

"And what are you going to do with me, Empress Karin?"

"First, we're having a sparring match. Then, we're going to get so dirty and you're going to chase me into the freezing ocean with all my clothes on. Then, we'll roll about on the sand and listen to the waves. After that…" she trailed off, backing away from him towards the door.

While Toushirou was processing what she had just said, she bolted from the room. Toushirou let out an outraged cry and chased after her, the sound of her laughter leading his way.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but my laptop had to be sent away for some pretty major repairs, so I had no access to any of my work. :( Forgive me? I hope this makes up for the long absence! 

Lillix Vail


	5. 26 This Love

**Title:** This Love  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin  
**Theme:** #26 if only I could make you mine  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong. I also do not have any rights to the title, This Love. That belongs to the group, The Veronicas.

**Note:** Although I wrote this story, I borrowed the title from a song by The Veronicas called _This Love_. Somehow the song goes with the story. I heard the song _after_ I wrote this, so yeah. If you want a better understanding read the lyrics before or after reading this. It makes more sense.

* * *

Many a time Toushirou had felt happiness. When Momo had gotten into the Academy, when he followed her a few years later, when he graduated much earlier than expected and had been placed into a high ranking position, when he made fukutaichou and then taichou, gaining his shikai and bankai. These times he had been happy. Even if Rangiku was a pain in the ass and complete lazy bones at paperwork, he was happy when he found out that she was to be his fukutaichou. However, none of these moments compared to the happiness he felt with Kurosaki.

No, not Ichigo Kurosaki. He got frustrated quite a lot when in the presence of that particular orange haired, irrational and broody member of the Kurosaki family. It wasn't Isshin either, being his predecessor of his Squad. Yuzu was sweet and far too passive for him.

It was Karin, the spitfire of the Kurosaki family, which he was happiest with. Playing soccer, fighting hollows, it didn't matter as long as he was with her. She took up most of his time when he could get to leave Soul Society. It didn't take Rangiku long to work out his feelings and who they lay with. It was obvious he had given his heart to the dark haired girl, even if they didn't know it. Soon everyone with eyes had seen how smitten Toushirou was with her. He had also been the butt of many jokes because of it. His favourite one, however, was the one where he would be the one to melt because fire and ice did not mix. It amused him to no end, because fire was not Karin's element. Her element was shadow, much like Ichigo, but instead of speed as an addition, ice was her additional power.

When Toushirou finally dawned on his feelings for Karin, he wasn't too surprised. He was, however, aware that even if he loved her, he could not be with her. Rules were rules for a reason. When the word had gotten around all of Seireitei that Toushirou was not going to do a single thing about it, there was a complete uproar. They all respected and liked Karin a great deal, and to hear that the Ice Prince was not going to even tell her his feelings, well, it got them rather annoyed.

Toushirou had to flee and hide from a very angry mob the very next day they found out.

Of course, being the protective older brother, Ichigo cornered Toushirou had had very stern words to him regarding Karin. Ichigo very nearly did not make it out alive.

Even Byakuya, who was a stickler for rules and regulations and very anal about upholding them, told him to forget the rules and go after her. "It's not very often you find a love such as what you have," he had said wistfully, a saddened look entering his face.

Toushirou shook his head. "I can't. She is human and I am a spirit. It wouldn't be fair to deprive her of a human lifetime. My duty is to Seireitei first and myself second."

It killed him to say the words, but he knew it to be true. No one could get through to him that no matter what they said.

* * *

It had been a few years, but he had slowly stopped seeing Karin as much as he would like. At first, it had confused and angered Karin, not understanding why he was being such an ass. She eventually accepted the fact that Toushirou was not going to be around as much and moved on. It slowly killed him inside to see her move on with the lie she had been told.

When he finally met her again, he was overwhelmed with happiness at seeing her. Karin herself was surprised to see the now grown Ice Prince. They had spent the entire day together, catching up and generally having a good time. However, he was not prepared for the bombshell Karin was about to drop on him. When another man came up to them, he merely assumed it to be one of her guy friends and thought nothing of it. When she smiled at him, he could tell he was someone different. He had only ever seen her smile that way for him. The knowledge caused his stomach to twist dangerously. When she turned back to him, he noticed the ring. When she introduced him to Toushirou as her fiancé, he felt his heart be crushed into a thousand pieces. He had stammered a few pleasantries before he could flee to the safety of the park.

He ran as fast as he could, vaguely aware that people were looking at him strangely. He knew it was his own fault. It was entirely his fault for not telling her. This was the consequence of his actions. He knew damn well that this is what was most likely to happen and he hated himself for feeling this way. He had set himself up for this and now he had to suck it up and take it like he promised himself he would when he first made his resolve. Dropping his head into his hands, he heaved a sigh of sadness. Even knowing that he set himself up for it, it didn't make him feel any better. So lost in his thoughts he failed to hear Karin come up behind him, startled when she placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Toshi?" she enquired softly.

He reared back, looking at her like a deer caught in headlights. Karin merely looked at him with concern. He backed up from her, looking guilty.

"Karin, uh, hi," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Toshi, what's wrong? I haven't seen you in ages and this is how you act?" she asked, smiling. "I know I've grown up, but it's not_that_ shocking is it?"

He laughed nervously, not quite sure what to say. He was at odds with his emotions, something he was becoming quite used to. He smiled weakly, his face falling when he saw her expression darken. He was not, however, prepared for the fierce hug he found himself in not seconds later. He crushed her to him, making the most of the little time he had. Resting his head on hers, he closed his eyes and basked in the single moment where she was his.

"If only I could make you mine," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her head as she buried her head in his shoulder.


	6. 20 Wayward Stranger

**Title:** Wayward Stranger  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin  
**Theme:** #20 the road home  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

* * *

The road home was never an easy one. For Karin, this was no exception. She had been gone for almost five years now. Walking along her old haunts, she remembered the life she had as a young child. Playing soccer, going to school, having an innocent childhood free from all the worries and responsibilities that came with being an adult. In truth, she had no life long before she disappeared. She was chained down to the responsibility to look after the fragile Yuzu, having to make sure the clinic ran smoothly, always making sure there was enough money to pay the bills, keep food on the table and making sure that both ends kept meeting each week. Quite frankly, she had no idea where her brother or father had gotten. All she knew was that they had gone to Urahara's one day and had never returned. Karin was used to such antics from Ichigo, but her father surprised her. He may have been a complete idiot but he was always reliable and always there to make sure his daughters were okay. It wasn't long after they disappeared that Yuzu was in a terrible accident, nearly killing her in the process. The driver had died, a small mercy for Karin because if he weren't already dead she would have killed him herself. The consequences had left Yuzu with amnesia and she had reverted back to a carefree child. Every time Karin watched her twin, her heart broke. She knew she had to carry this burden herself. What she didn't know was how long she could keep it up.

The only solid thing in her life had been the on again off again relationship she had with Toushirou Hitsugaya. He kept her grounded and sane. For five years, he took care of her when she couldn't do it herself. For five years, she was somewhat happy. However, her happiness was short lived when he was given an order to let her go. Karin was fought against it with everything she had left to give, but in the end, Toushirou had disappeared from her life just like her father and brother before him. One year later, she sold everything save the house, placed Yuzu in the best care available and took off. The guilt at abandoning her sister still ate away at her. She knew she would always go back; it was just a question of when.

When Karin died a mere two weeks later, the cause a hit and run, she was surprised to see herself dressed as a Shinigami. More than a little annoyed at the fact, she had ranted and raved for quite sometime before realising that now Yuzu was completely alone. It was then that her zanpakutou made herself known to Karin, calming her down and explaining things to the confused young woman. Fuyu Kasai, as she was known, was one of the fiercest zanpakutou spirits known to Soul Society and was feared by a great many of the elder Shinigami and Central 46 alike. It was rare that she appeared and even rarer that she attached herself to a human girl at her birth. Together they trained in many different countries, Karin getting to know the gentle yet fierce warrior and Fuyu Kasai mentoring and guiding the wayward woman.

Now, five years on, the now strong woman who had not changed a bit walked back down the street towards where she left Yuzu all those years ago. She was nervous. Yuzu probably didn't remember her but she was nervous all the same. Looking up at the building, she jumped and landed on the balcony. Moving towards the door, she placed her hand up against the glass and looked through. What she saw made her blood boil. Kicking the door open, her zanpakutou drawn, she flew at her sister's attacker and smacked him in the head with the side. That sent him flying into the wall, knocked out cold. Looking at Yuzu, she was shocked to see clear eyes looking straight back at her.

"You came back."

Karin smiled gently, not too sure about what to say. The silence, however, was broken by a soft voice at the window.

"Okaa-san, is that Yuzu?"

Turning around, Karin saw the small form of her daughter standing in the doorway. Karin sighed, knowing her child would not listen to anything she said until she knew it was Yuzu.

"Yes, Yuuki. This is Yuzu," Karin said softly, looking at her twin.

Karin didn't see her get up, let along expect the resounding slap she received. Yuuki gasped, shocked into place. Karin sighed, knowing she deserved that and a whole lot more. She had a lot of explaining to do and not enough time to get through all the details of her departure.

"Why did you leave, Karin?" Yuzu demanded quietly, sounding nothing like the docile sister she left behind.

Gathering Yuuki up in her arms, Karin sat down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Yuzu to do the same. Yuzu gingerly sat down and waited for her sister to speak. Slowly, Karin explained why she had left and why she had left Yuzu alone. While Karin was speaking, she failed to notice strong reiatsu heading in her direction. Yuuki, however, was keenly aware of the reiatsu. The closer it got to their location, the more distressed Yuuki became. Karin glanced down at her daughter, sensing a disturbance. It was then she noticed the reiatsu almost bearing down on top of them. Jumping to her feet, she stroked her sister's hair gently with the promise of her return and, grabbing the would-be attacker, she shot out the door and over the balcony.

Yuzu blinked, her eyes glazing over once again. She smiled blankly, turning towards the window.

"Hello Shirou-chan."

'_Why did you run, my mistress?_' Fuyu Kasai asked.

'_I have no desire to see that man on his terms,_' Karin said firmly, cradling her sleeping daughter close to her body.

Silence met her statement, marking the end of the conversation. Sighing, she brushed her hair out her face as she stood facing her old childhood haunt. Placing her sleeping daughter on the bed, she erected the strongest kidou barrier she could cast around her and slipped back out the room. She knew she had to confront Toushirou. But she just didn't think she could handle seeing the face of the one she loved so much without breaking down in hysterics or beating the hell out of him for leaving her alone. Karin, resigned to her choice, made her way towards the hill where she knew he was bound to be. Indeed, he was there, perched on the railing like he hadn't a care in the world. Sitting of the cliff just behind him, she couldn't decide exactly what she was feeling. She wasn't angry, but she wasn't about to break down. Watching him for a bit longer, she noticed some changes. The fact that he looked much higher up from the railing since the last time they were together was painfully obvious. His hair had also grown a bit longer, the gravity defying spikes she so loved to run her hands were sticking up further into the air. Leaning an elbow on her thigh, she rested her head on her hand, contemplating on whether or not to announce her presence.

'_If you do not, I will,_' came the soft threat from her zanpakutou.

Sighing softly, she stood, arms crossed over her chest as she flipped a rock at his head. His reaction was immediate, Hyourinmaru unsheathed and his stance instantly defensive. He looked directly up at her, his eyes blazing. Karin glared right back, not angry but certainly annoyed.

"Who goes there?" he demanded.

"An old lover, Hitsugaya-_taichou_," she said, putting emphasis on the word taichou.

She jumped down in front of him, having to look up at him where she didn't have to five years prior. She watched as recognition registered in his eyes before finding herself on the receiving end of a crushing embrace. She stood stiffly, letting him hug her as he pleased. Noticing her stiffness, he drew back, hands on her shoulders.

"_Where have you been?!_" he demanded, shock still evident in his eyes.

"Why? Do you suddenly care now I'm dead?" she sneered, instantly hating the way it sounded.

Toushirou drew back as if stung. Karin looked down at the look of hurt on his face, ashamed she even mentioned it.

"Of course I care. I searched for you for so long. I took care of Yuzu while you were gone, knowing you'd be back sooner or later," he said softly, unused to the amount of emotions he was showing.

Karin looked up, her eyes guarded. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, because it was something he would do. Looking over him once more, she noticed the lack of his taichou haori. In fact, he wasn't even dressed as a Shinigami anymore. Baffled, she looked back up at him.

"Where's the shihakusho?" Karin asked.

"Gone. You went missing and no one was going to look for you. I gave Yamamoto an ultimatum and he chose not to look for you. I walked out on them. I'm allowed to return whenever I want, but I refuse to without you by my side," he explained gruffly, running a hand through his spikes.

"I see…" she trailed off, looking back to the direction where she left Yuuki. Her reiatsu was coming towards them at an unbelievable speed. Turning back to Toushirou, she made a gesture for him to wait where he was before taking off. Karin caught Yuuki mid step, lowering her gently to the ground. The look of fear on her face was explanation enough to know Yuuki had another nightmare.

"Why did you go?" Yuuki asked in a small voice, fingers fiddling with the frayed ends of her own shihakusho.

"Meeting someone, young lady," Karin replied, taking hold of her hand and leading her back to Toushirou.

Once Yuuki laid eyes on the person her mother was meeting, she glared at him from her hiding place behind Karin's legs. She may have only been four, but she knew this man was going to take her mother away from her. She couldn't let that happen!

"Okaa-san, I don't like him," she announced, glaring at Toushirou.

Karin chuckled at her daughter's statement, ruffling her hair gently. Yuuki huffed, her glare not relenting one bit. Toushirou, not hearing what Yuuki had announced, stared down at the child, slightly curious as to whom she was to Karin. Kneeling down to her level, he held his hand out.

"My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya," he introduced himself softly, smiling slightly.

Karin watched the pair interact, smirking at the reactions Yuuki was giving him.

"I don't like you," she said bluntly.

Blinking, he was slightly put off guard by her frank assessment. "Why is that?"

"Cos you'll steal Okaa-san away!" she exclaimed, clinging to Karin's leg. "You can't have her! She's my Okaa-san!"

Karin, sensing a tantrum brewing, hoisted her up into her arms and cradled her closely. She murmured something to her and she calmed right down, resting her head on Karin's shoulder. Knowing she had to let him know, she prepared herself for the outburst.

"Toushirou, meet your daughter, Yuuki Masaki Kurosaki-Hitsugaya," she said softly, stroking Yuuki's snow-white hair.

Toushirou, not as shocked as he thought he would be, stepped up to the pair and looked down at his newly found daughter. Yuuki was still glaring at him but, in the safety of her mother's arms, it wasn't as intense as before. Yuuki had heard many stories about her father. How he led a Squad, how he had a dragon as his zanpakutou spirit, how he could fly if the need be. Yuuki loved heights and loved the air sweeping through her hair when her mother used shunpo.

"You can fly?" Yuuki asked quietly, looking at him curiously now.

Smothering a chuckle, Karin placed a hand over her mouth. Toushirou looked at Karin before glancing back down at Yuuki.

"I can when the need calls for it," Toushirou answered, amused by her question.

"Okaa-san doesn't like heights, but said that when you flew her around it was okay. Can you fly me around?" Yuuki asked innocently, her previous hate for him forgotten.

Karin blushed, her cheeks stained red. Toushirou smirked, holding his arms out. Yuuki literally jumped from Karin's arms to Toushirou's and looked up at him eagerly.

"Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" he called, his zanpakutou held in his other hand.

"Wow," Yuuki breathed, in awe at his power.

"Bankai! Daiguren, Hyourinmaru!" he called again, wings sprouting out from his back and the ice claw wrapping around his zanpakutou hand. Looking down at her, he smiled. "Ready?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Yuuki squealed in delight as she was lifted into the air. Karin heard the faint yells of 'Faster! Faster!' coming from her daughter and smiled.

'_It seems young master Hitsugaya has accepted you both back,_' Fuyu Kasai mused.

'_Yes. He has._' Karin agreed.

'_Hyourinmaru says young master Hitsugaya is relieved to have you back and is nervous about what the future holds for you both. He's unsure about how to go about getting you back,_' the wise warrior said.

'_He had me back when he accepted Yuuki for who she is. She may be my daughter, but she is more like him than either of them will ever know,_' Karin said softly, watching father and daughter with pride.

'_Hmm, well she is like him, that I can admit. But she is a lot like you, mistress._'

Karin smiled affectionately, stroking the hilt of her zanpakutou while the two landed gently on the ground in front of her. Yuuki had a dazed look on her face, grinning happily. Karin smirked, taking her daughter back from Toushirou as his wings disintegrated. Yuuki looked up at Karin, awe on her face.

"We went flying," she said dazedly.

"Yes you did. Now it's bedtime," Karin said firmly.

"But Okaa-san…" Yuuki whined, looking up at her with innocent blue eyes.

Shaking her head, she ruffled her hair affectionately. "If you're good, maybe you can fly tomorrow."

Eyes lighting up, she snuggled down into her mother's shoulder, her eyes finally drooping slowly. As she was walking off, Karin noticed Toushirou wasn't following. She turned, glaring at him and indicating for him to follow. He followed instantly, coming right up beside her and matched her step for step. Once Yuuki was put back into bed and the kidou barrier re-erected, they sat outside the small house in silence. Eventually, Karin broke the silence.

"Why were you ordered to leave me?" she asked quietly. "They knew for five years and didn't do a thing."

Toushirou sighed, lowering his head. He knew he had to explain, but didn't know where to start.

"They knew, yes. But they didn't agree with what was going on. They were afraid of what would happen, Yuuki being one of their greatest fears. They feared that if a taichou had a child with a living human, the repercussions of such a thing would be far too great. If I didn't do it, you would be executed. I would rather have you alive and away from me than dead and gone," Toushirou explained sadly. "But when you disappeared, Isshin and Ichigo were restrained and kept away, locked out from the senkaimon. They couldn't leave Soul Society and still can't to this day. It was then I was given my orders to not search for you. I couldn't let you go so easily a second time and gave the ultimatum to either allow me temporary leave to search for you or I would resign my post at the Gotei 13. I had to resign my post. I have no regrets. Matsumoto is in my position now and even if I wanted it back, she would step aside. But I will not leave without you. Or Yuuki."

Karin nodded, accepting his explanation. It didn't mean she was happy with it, but she knew he wouldn't lie to her about something this serious. Looking up into the blue eyes, the same eyes her daughter had, she knew the road home had ended. Shuffling closer, she reached a hand out and ran it through his hair gently; smiling softly at the blissful look his face took on. Toushirou wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his head in her neck, happy to finally have her back where she belonged.

"I missed you," he murmured, pressing his lips against her neck.

"I know," she replied softly, her eyes fluttering closed as he peppered kisses over her neck.

Nuzzling his way up her neck, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She melted against him, hands pressed to his cheeks.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. Bad news seems to follow me like the plague these days and uni doesn't help with all the homework I have. _sigh _Anyways, just a few things. Yuuki means snow, which reminds me of Hyourinmaru and evidently Karin thought the same thing. For those who don't know, the senkaimon is the gate with the sliding doors, not the gate which Ichigo and Co used in the Soul Society Arc.

For those who read _Hisana's Legacy_, I've kind of hit a block with it. I've got plans and ideas but getting there is what's killing me. So I apologise in advance now.

Thanks guys.

LV


	7. 1 Life

**Title:** Life  
**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin  
**Theme:** #1 look over here  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**A/N: **I've noticed too many of these have been so... well, dark, so to speak. This is no longer acceptable!! So, I bring you fluffy HitsuKarin!!

Also, I would love some reviews for this one at least. I'm not whining but no one's reviewed the past two chapters yet added the collection to favourites and alerts, so review at least this chapter? .

* * *

It had been almost unnoticeable at first. A small smile there and a quick glance here. Those close to them could see that they liked each other and were prancing around the issue like a well practiced performance. Ichigo, surprisingly enough, alright with the idea of a Gotei 13 captain courting his sister. Rukia was even surprised that he didn't lose his composure about it when he came to ask for his blessings.

"_You'll take care of her; I know that. But if you hurt her, Toushirou, I'll bankai your ass so fast you won't even have time to draw Hyourinmaru."_

So it began. Toushirou had started out slowly, his subconscious demanding he act like the perfect gentleman he was bought up to be. Karin had been thoroughly amused at his acts, taking them graciously as they came. Many had been surprised at the icy captain's choice, not suspecting the he would choose such an outspoken and headstrong girl who was still human. He cared not for their opinions, focusing on his girlfriend and division, and not necessarily always in that order. She understood the demands he faced and accepted it with more patience than she was known for.

"_Why do you date someone who you rarely see?"_

That question had been thrown at her by her friends on an almost weekly basis. Most couldn't understand why she did it, unable to empathise with her. Her response was always the same.

"_Because I love him and he loves me. What else is there to know?"_

She had decided long ago that even thought she could not go to him in Soul Society until she died, she would wait for death to claim her rather than do what Ichigo did, who had abandoned his body to be with Rukia. The idea didn't sit well with her. Toushirou had been in favour of her decision, saying that no matter what she looked like he would love her regardless. That had made Karin blush and promptly punch him in the arm.

As the years went by, Karin graduated from high school, completed university, travelled across the world and settled back down to work. She grew older with grace, never losing her fiery spirit or zest for life. Toushirou had been with her throughout her life, never wanting to leave her side. When they went out, he was now mistaken for her grandson rather than the little brother like he had been almost sixty years ago. In her last few years, he had taken leave from his Division to go down to be with her. Those who had known Karin for many years were surprised when Toushirou, disguised in an 'old man' gigai, had turned up in her life. Karin had been quite amused at their reactions. Her great nieces and nephews had found it hilarious that two old people could still get together.

However, on what everyone in Soul Society knew was Karin's last night alive, both her and Toushirou went missing. Massive search parties had been deployed to search for them, none of which had any sort of success. As it drew closer to sunrise, a lone hell butterfly made its journey to the vice-captain of the 10th Division. Rangiku had immediately set out for the set of coordinates mentioned and came across the barely warm body of Karin and the lifeless gigai of her captain.

"_I found their bodies. Dispatch someone to deal with them. They can't be too far from here."_

She was soon joined by Rukia and Ichigo, all who were determined to find them before someone else did. So in tune with her captain's reiatsu, she was surprised that she almost missed the faint traces coming from the overgrown and abandoned soccer field. Heading towards the field, she spotted her captain swaying side to side. As she was about to approach, he slowly spun in a circle to reveal a now much younger Karin curled up in his arms. Smiling at the sight, she sent a hell butterfly to announce the findings.

"_Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki are safe. I repeat, they are safe and found. Return to Soul Society immediately. That is all."_

Ichigo and Rukia soon found Rangiku waiting for them by a Gate. Curious as to why Rangiku hadn't done a thing to get them, they questioned her over it. Merely shaking her head, she explained her reasoning.

"_Look over here," she said, pointing over to the slow dancing couple. "They are safe. They are in love. Captain will take care of her when the time arrives."_

Satisfied with her explanation, she summoned a hell butterfly and entered the waiting room. Understanding, Rukia and Ichigo soon followed, the Gate closing behind them and leaving the couple alone. Toushirou smiled, resting his head on the now black hair the belonged to Karin.

"Are they gone?" she murmured, relishing in the fact that her body could now move far easier than before.

"Mm, they are," he replied, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

Together they swayed in the silence, not willing to let each other go just yet. Toushirou, however, pulled his head away gently before leaning down to capture her lips and a soft kiss. Smiling into it, Karin's arms tightened around him as a gentle light enveloped them before fading away to show no trace of them whatsoever.


	8. 12 All For You

**Title: **All For You**  
****Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin**  
Theme: **#12 in a good mood**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**A/N:** Sorry about taking so long with this. I had a fair bit happening these past few months and couldn't exactly concentrate at all. I got sick as well the past two weeks, which put everything to do with writing off... yeah I'm rambling, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! ;-)

~*~

He was acting strange; it was the first thing she noticed when she walked into his office drunk that afternoon. He didn't yell at her or chastise her for being late and drunk. He merely said _good afternoon_ and left it at that. It had Matsumoto worried. He was never this passive or quiet, so she had taken it upon herself to find the cause. She had interrogated everyone from the captains to the sewer workers of the fourth division. No one seemed to know, or want to tell her, why her captain was acting so strange. It was worrying her to no end, but with no one willing to talk, she had no choice but to go back to the office and confront him herself.

Coming face to face with the door, she peeked around the corner to try to determine what mood her captain was in. Staring in shock, she saw he held his Living World phone out in front of him, smiling the little smile he rarely showed anyone. Covering her mouth, she had to stifle the Cheshire cat grin she knew was threatening to overtake her face. Deciding it was time to make her presence known, she stood up straight and pranced into the office.

"Captain! I'm back!" she sang cheerfully, watching him for any reaction.

His head snapped up, the phone slipping from his grasp and skittered across his desk onto the floor. Seeing this as an opportunity, Matsumoto dived for the phone just as Hitsugaya shouted for her to leave it alone. She plucked it up off the floor, turning it around to look at it. There was a message on the screen followed by a picture under the text. Ignoring the sudden chill in the air, she skimmed the message before taking a good look at the girl in the picture.

"Captain... is that..."

Recognising her after a moment, she gasped just as the phone was ripped from her hands. She turned to see Hitsugaya on top of his desk, the phone cradled protectively in his hands. Taking one last look at the picture his eyes softened momentarily before he flipped his phone over and tucked it safely back into his shihakusho.

"Shut up, Matsumoto!" he growled, shooting daggers at his vice captain as he got off his desk.

"But... that was..."

"Yes, it was. Leave it alone and do your paperwork," he ordered, rearranging his scattered papers.

Smiling at his discomfort at being found out, she moved over to her desk and started her paperwork.

~*~

Karin was sitting at her own desk, steadily growing angrier with the math problems that just weren't making sense. Scowling in frustration, she pushed her chair away from the desk. Opening the window, she climbed out and swung up onto the roof. It was a habit she had picked up from Hitsugaya, who had unintentionally passed it onto her. Finding a good spot to sit, she pulled out her phone by the accessory she had attached to it. Smiling as she studied it, she remembered the day she had it given to her.

"_Ne, Toushirou! What's that on your phone?"_ _she had asked, impulsive and impersonal as ever._

_He had merely looked at her before looking down to the chain that dangled from his phone. Touching it gently, he shrugged nonchalantly. "A trinket I won at one of those games. It looked alright, so I kept it."_

_She smirked at him then, causing his demeanour to change instantly to defensive. She had sensed the shift in mood but didn't care as she ruffled his hair, having to stand on her tippy toes to do so. He swiped her hands away scowling at her. People witnessing them smiled knowingly before moving off to their own business._

"_Oie! Don't touch the hair!" he'd shouted, pushing her invasive hands away from his head._

_Karin had laughed at him, but she did as he asked. She reached her hand out expectantly, knowing he would comply. Either he would give it to her or she would tackle him to the ground, but whatever it came to Karin generally got his phone when she demanded it. Sighing, he handed it over to her, the scowl never leaving his face. Karin studied the dangling trinket, turning it over with her fingers. _Of course he would keep it, _she had thought fondly, handing the phone back._

_When it came time for him to go back to Soul Society, he asked for her phone. Confused, she handed it to him with no word. He had turned around, doing something with it where she couldn't see. He suddenly threw it behind him, causing her to have to scramble to catch it before it shattered on the ground. As she caught it and fully intending to give him a tongue lashing, she saw the affectionate look on his face._

"_Take good care of it, Kurosaki," he said before turning and disappearing into the gate that would lead him back home._

_Looking down at her phone, she saw the little dragon trinket that always adorned his phone. Eyes widened in shock, she looked back up to see the gates disappearing._

"_I'll never take it off, Toushirou," she promised him, knowing he couldn't hear her anyway._

Shaking her head clear of the memory, she took hold of the phone, letting the worn blue dragon fall back to its customary place hanging beside the phone. Pressing a few buttons, she found her inbox and as she overlooked past the various messages from Yuzu, Ichigo and her friends, found the last text she had received from Toushirou. She didn't get them often, but when she did she was always happy the rest of the day. It proved he remembered her amongst all his duties and responsibilities.

_You never seem to stop do you? Never the mind, I have been extremely busy. It's no excuse to not let you know I'm still alive. I know you worry. All is well. I promise I'll come visit as soon as the time permits it._

Rolling her eyes at the unbidden smile that made its way to her face, she pressed the red button that took her to her front screen. The picture she had as her wallpaper was one she would never want Toushirou to see. He had been resting against the tree in her backyard as he waited her to finish her afternoon classes when she came home. She'd called his name a few times before realising he was dead asleep. He was completely at ease sleeping in the tree, like he hadn't a care in the world. She had taken her phone out and snapped a picture of him in this state, knowing it probably wouldn't happen again for a long time.

Snapping it shut, she shoved it back in her pocket. She was loathed to return to the math problems, but knew they had to be done. Sighing, she made her way back to her window slowly, prolonging the inevitable as long as possible.

~*~

_Are you awake?_

_Of course, Kurosaki. There's paperwork to be done and no Matsumoto to do it._

_Oh, I'm sorry... am I interrupting?_

_No, it's fine. You're a welcome distraction._

_Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy._

_Flattery has nothing to do with it. Are you alright?_

_Yes, why do you ask?_

_The amount of time for you to come up with a very unconvincing lie says otherwise. Tell me._

_I just... it's nothing, honest. Just being a girl._

_It's obviously not 'nothing' if you're avoiding the issue with me._

_Just drop it, Toushirou._

_Captain Hitsugaya, you. And I will not. Stay where you are._

_What?? Toushirou!! What are you doing?!_

_You'll see._

~*~

Karin had been on the roof for some time now, unsure about what he was intending to do. When she felt the sudden flare of his reiatsu, she grew nervous. He never came on a whim to visit her like this. They had usually been planned a week or so in advance to give them both time to organise time away from everyone else. Even during his missions he rarely came to see her. Rubbing her arms absently, she sat in wait for his appearance.

She didn't have to wait long. He knew exactly where she was and made his way directly there. He landed in front of her with a soft thud, kneeling down in front of her. Karin couldn't meet him in the eyes, looking down at her feet and watching her toes wiggle. Moving so he knelt right in front of her, he used a single finger to push her chin up to face him.

"Karin, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere around them.

Looking into those bright eyes, she found herself lost within them. She had never dared look for so long because she was afraid he would see every single emotion she kept hidden and repressed. Wanting to look away but unable to do so, she resigned herself and allowed him to see those emotions play out in her eyes, hoping he would not hate her for what he found.

While she was hoping against all odds he wouldn't hate her, he was amazed by the depth of her repressed feelings. He only watched what she allowed him to see and, not expecting much, was astonished by the sheer amount she allowed to play across her eyes. Seeing these emotions within her stirred his enough to demand recognition and action.

"It's okay," he whispered so quietly Karin thought she imagined it. "It's alright to feel these things."

Blushing bright red, she finally averted his eyes, cutting their connection off abruptly. He refused to allow himself to fall backwards, instead leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers insistently. She sat in shock, not knowing if this was real or just another dream. Before she could respond, he had pulled away. He didn't regret his actions, nor was he ashamed or embarrassed. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You mean more to me than anyone else I know. I'll die to keep you safe from harm. If I have to take the fall for you, I'll do it. I know it may seem out of the blue, but I care for you a lot more than I should have any right to," he admitted, never taking his eyes from hers.

Karin merely allowed the confession to settle into her brain, debating it over for a moment. It was all she had wanted to hear and more, yet she wasn't sure if this was just another dream.

"That's what I've wanted to hear... all I've ever wanted... but what if this is just another dream? I couldn't take it if I just woke up the next day and everything was back to how it was before," she whispered, closing her eyes. She looked like a fragile doll, like she could break at the slightest touch.

He leant in and kissed her gently, running his hands up her arms in a soothing caress. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers.

"We'll just have to see in the morning, won't we?"

~*~

The soft light trickled into Karin's room, causing her to stir. Reaching out behind her, she found a cold empty space. Scrunching her eyes up in an attempt not to burst out crying in disappointment, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, fully intending to stand up but the sight by the window stopped her dead.

He turned to her with a soft smile on his face.

"It wasn't a dream, Karin."


	9. 15 Blue

**Title: **Blue**  
****Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin**  
Theme: **#15 perfect blue**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

_Hey guys. Another instalment! Kind of another AU type of story, but it's easy enough to follow. Any errors, and I'm sure there are, will be fixed within the next week. Don't have enough time to fix them before the deadline runs out. Enjoy!!_

~*~

Cursing the cold, she wondered for the hundredth time how the ice monkey could just stand there, wearing half as many clothes, and be as hot as an oven! He had to be sick, Karin decided, shivering again. No one could be that warm in this freezing cold weather. When she had agreed to come out with him, she had not expected it to be so cold. Karin pulled her beanie down further over her head, burrowing deep into her thick jacket as she did.

Toushirou noticed her shivering, but was determined to find what he had set out to find. He refused to leave until he had it within his hands. Perhaps he should have told Karin what exactly he was doing before they set out, but now she was here it didn't matter so much. Glaring at the white expanse in front of him, he walked across the snow without leaving a footprint, a gift that came with being the wielder of Hyourinmaru.

"Oie, Ice Monkey!" Karin called, getting cranky about being so cold for no apparent reason. "I l---like the cold as m---much as you, but th---this is getting entirely out of ha---ha---hand!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw just how it was getting to her. Her lips were tinged blue and her shivering had become more noticeable. Silently scolding himself, he walked back towards Karin and took her ice cold hands in his, blowing hot hair onto them in attempts to warm them up. She moved as close as she physically could to him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Her cold nose pressed against his warm neck sent a shiver down his spine. Wrapping his arms around her, he could tell just how cold she actually was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he scolded, rubbing her arms vigorously.

"C---cos this is im---im---important to you," Karin tried to say through her chattering teeth.

"Searching for this is not as important as you," he reminded her. "You're so cold!"

"N---no sh---sh---shit," Karin stuttered, hating how out of control she sounded.

All ideas of finding his lost artefact flew out his mind as the severity of the situation become a harsher reality. He was a Mage Class Leader who wielded the eldest ice element guardian, Hyourinmaru. Karin was a Mage Task Force Commander who wielded a guardian that, although combined both fire and ice, was predominantly fire based. She would feel the chill faster than he would because of her element clash.

"Let's go back to the cabin. You need to be warm," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leading her the distance back to their hired dwelling.

As soon as the hot air hit Karin's face, she was inside the door and parked as close to the raging fire as she could, her teeth still chattering loudly. Toushirou immediately got her the heavy woollen blankets from the master bedroom, draping them across her shoulders. Her lips soon lost their blue tinge; turning their natural colour the longer she practically inhaled the heat. Her cheeks soon turned rosy and one by one the blankets were slowly shrugged off.

"What _are_ you looking for, by the way?" Karin asked the silent observer.

Blinking, he focused his gaze on her. "A lost Hitsugaya artefact. Proof, if you want, that we are related to the King himself. My grandmother said that it was stolen some generations ago. I've heard stories about something very similar around these parts. I don't care one way or the other, but it's Grandmother's wish to have her rightful place restored. As the heir, it's supposedly my right to search for it."

Karin loved Toushirou's grandmother dearly. It was her that took Karin under her wing when Karin's own mother disappeared. Though Toushirou was six years older than Karin, with Momo ten years older than Karin, they fought like it was World War Three. Karin never let Toushirou bully her into doing whatever he wanted and he never let Karin get away with anything that would incriminate him. When he left for the Mage Boarding School at sixteen, Karin had been angry with him for leaving her.

Despite Karin being angry with him, she welcomed him home for holidays with a swift kick in the shins and a lecture about not writing to her and proceeded to ignore him for the entire first week. He eventually won her back by showing her some of the tamer techniques he'd been taught. All was forgiven by the end of the first day to the second week and they went right back to arguing like they always had. When he had come back for the next lot of holidays, he had discovered Karin had been selected by a very rare guardian and was showing a lot of promise, more than he did at ten.

From then on, Toushirou taught Karin everything he knew so she would be selected as a student from a pool of hundreds. Toushirou was well on his way up the ranks, making a name for himself by the time Karin graduated early. She was placed under his direct care and that was that. She was eighteen and he was twenty four. Since then, they had never been separated. He quickly took over as the Ice Element Class Leader and nominated Karin as his Task Force Commander. It was somewhere between Toushirou's promotion and Karin's promotion where they decided it would be a good idea to get drunk together. Needless to say, fire raged and ice burnt. But it ended with them together, something everyone had been betting on since Karin had entered the Boarding School.

That had been five years ago. Karin had heard enough of the stories to know how high ranked the Hitsugaya Clan was already and how much his grandmother wanted him to find it. She knew that she was considered family and had been asked if she wanted an arranged marriage. Grandmother Hitsugaya was concerned for her adopted granddaughter, being twenty three and not married was a concerning thing for her. But as soon as she saw the look on her beloved grandson's face made her realise that he would ask in his own time.

Sighing, Karin pushed herself back from the fire and rested her head on Toushirou's knee. She was well aware of the silent pressure that was on Toushirou to marry her and produce an heir for the family. She had overheard the arguments with the Elders over how it was not right that he was nearly thirty and not married with heirs popping out every other year. Not exactly worded like that, but it was enough to make her blood boil.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, stroking her hair gently.

"Just thinking about your crazy Elders," she admitted.

Snorting, Toushirou shook his head. "They should learn to mind their own damn business."

Laughing, Karin turned to look up into his perfect blue eyes. "They should, but they're worried. You're not going to be young after next week."

Scowling at her light hearted teasing, he ignored her amused laughter. He was well aware of his age without spoilt little brats reminding him. Unable to stay even pretend angry, he turned back to her and let her know he wasn't really angry.

"Well, don't stop me from reminding you that you're... how'd they put it? Oh yes, that's right. '_Perfect child birth age_', I believe it was," he shot back, smirking at the scowl that crossed her face.

Punching him in the thigh, she looked out to see the snow falling. Though she used fire more than snow, Karin still found that she missed using it. Toushirou, following her gaze, smirked when he saw the snow. They'd had a bet to see when it would snow, and she had bet it wouldn't snow til the following morning.

"Yeah, I know. I owe you one, old man," she teased.

Looking up, she found herself lost within the perfect blue eyes of her lover. She knew, that no matter what, she would always want to be there with him.


	10. 10 Dealing With It

**Title: **Dealing With It**  
Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin**  
Theme: **#10**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**A/N:** _So, another update. ^.^ It's short, but it doesn't need to be longer than it is. Anything more would have ruined it.I have to tell you now, it has infant death. _

_**If you cannot handle infants dying, do not read this chapter.**_

_I do not want to have reviews chastising me for such a topic because I have given you fair warning. If you cannot handle it, do not read it.  
_

~*~

The number ten held many memories for her, the largest being his position in the Gotei 13. That was the first memory she had of him. It was the number that connected her with him. Ten years today he had asked her to marry him on the blustery rainy day, eyes shining with determination and anxiousness. Ten years ago, she found out she was pregnant. It was also ten years ago they lost their child mere hours after she was born. Every year, on this day, she made her way up to the hill to where they had laid their daughter to rest, overlooking her parents' Squad where she would have grown up. When people asked how she went on like nothing had happened, she had no words for them. No words could possibly explain the agony she felt at losing her first child so quickly. Whenever she saw a child that would be the same age as their daughter, she had to turn away because the jerking pain would be too much to handle. There was no way could she describe the rift that had grown between herself and her lover during the first few months, nor how many loud arguments they had engaged in. They were practically like strangers to one another, both living separate lives. It was a tense time; one Karin did not like remembering. While Toushirou kept it all inside and got on with his work, Karin withdrew from everyone and hid herself away. She didn't go out, didn't go into the office, refused all visitors and just stayed in the house.

Then one day, it clicked to her that she _didn't_ have to suffer alone, that Toushirou was also feeling the loss of their daughter. Like the blindfold had been taken off, she could finally see how badly affected he was. It was the turning point for them, the night Karin came into the office and asked him to come home. Once they were home, they hugged each other tightly as they grieved together. Now, ten years on, they were closer than ever. The pain of the loss was still there, but they knew they had each other.

Stepping up to the grave, Karin sank to her knees. Reaching out to stroke the stone, she felt the tears start to well up. "Hello my darling... Daddy will be up soon, he's just getting your little sister from Uncle Ichigo. You'd be ten today... Happy birthday, sweet heart. I brought you flowers... the ones you had when you were born. I'm not sure if you would like them, but they're from Aunt Rukia's garden." She looked down, sniffling slightly before looking back up. "I still miss you. I remember how you felt in my arms... like they were made for you. Your sister was the same, and it hurt to hold her the first time because she reminded me so much of you. But she isn't you. You will always be her older sister. She loves you so much, even though she will never meet you."

"_Mummy!_"

Karin turned, seeing a bouncing mop of white hair heading straight for her. Toushirou followed at a more sedate pace, sadness mingling with amusement. Their youngest daughter launched herself into Karin's arms, her hair sticking to the wetness on her cheeks. Hugging her, she turned to face the stone again.

"Hi, big sis! Do you get lonely up here? You shouldn't, you know, because you can still see us!" she babbled to the stone, avidly watching the birds fly around.

Karin felt a hand rest on the back of her head and knew Toushirou was there with her. Resting her head on his thigh, she closed her eyes and listened to their youngest child babble away to her older sister.


	11. 3 Surprise!

**Title: **Surprise!**  
****Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin**  
Theme: **#3 jolt!**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

~*~

Pulling her hand back quickly, she stuck her finger in her mouth. Frowning as she sucked her finger, she could feel the stinging residing slowly. Glaring at the circuit, she spun her chair around to face the white board to copy down some instructions. Glancing out the window, she saw Hitsugaya standing on one of the poles near her window. She caught his eye and he nodded briskly, disappearing from sight.

"Miss? May I please be excused?" she asked, raising her hand.

"What for, Karin?"

"Bathroom, Miss. I really need to go," Karin said, wriggling around in her seat.

The teacher, taking it as needing the bathroom, excused her with a wave of her hand before sitting down to help someone. Karin jumped off her seat and rushed out the door. Heading up the flights of stairs to where she knew Hitsugaya would be waiting, she burst through the door onto the roof. Scanning the area she found him standing by the water tank. Jogging over to him, she saw just how much taller he was now.

"Hey, Toushirou."

Sliding his eyes over to her, he inclined his head with a slight smile. Rolling her eyes, she pushed his arms out the way to give him a hug. He hugged her back cautiously, still not used to a lot of physical contact. Looking down at her, he noticed the red mark covering her fingers. Holding her wrist to pull it up, he inspected her hand intently.

"What happened?"

"I touched something in physics class for too long... jolted me and zapped my fingers. Nothing too major to worry about," Karin said quickly, trying to control the shivers running down her spine.

Nodding his head, he let her wrist go. As she rubbed that same wrist behind her back, he leant forward to kiss her on the cheek quickly. Before she could say anything, he had jumped back to the top of the fence.

"Be careful, Karin."

With that, he used his shunpo to disappear. Blinking, Karin didn't even realise the goofy grin that had overtaken her face.


	12. 8 Snow and Ice

**Title: **Snow and Ice**  
****Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toushirou / Kurosaki Karin**  
Theme: **#8 our own world**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**A/N:** _I know, I know. It's been absolutely forever. Feel free to shoot me. I am sorry about the length and any mistakes, but it's all I could do in the short time I had. Please forgive me! *looks very apologetic* Anywho, I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff! xoxo_

~*~

It had been some time since they had seen one another. Him busy with his duties and her enveloped with her intense studies. Though he was never far from her thoughts. The necklace still lay against her neck, having been there for the past six years. It was her reminder that he still loved her. There were days where she felt so insecure that all she could do was lay in her bed, clutching the necklace as devious thoughts raced around her head. Those days rarely happened anymore since she started on her medication. But when they did, it felt like a regression in all the progress she had made. Karin hated being weak, even though she knew it couldn't be helped. Sighing, she pulled her thick jacket closer around her. He had promised to meet her here, in their spot.

Granted that this wasn't their actual spot. That would happen when he finally got there. This was merely the meeting place. Pulling her knees up to her chest, her fingers absently toyed with her necklace. Running soft tips over the warm scale, she let a small smile come to her face. It was her connection to him. Someone had once tried to steal it from here many years ago. The story was still infamous at her high school, telling how she hunted down the senior twice her size and had beaten him to a pulp when he refused to give it back. She had fought so ferociously that he had been sent to hospital nursing a broken nose, arm and collar bone that went with an assortment of bruises and a sprained ankle. She had been suspended for two weeks and nearly charged for assault over the matter. When Toushirou had found out, he had been torn between yelling at her for such stupidity and touched she would fight so hard for something so precious.

So lost in thought she didn't hear the slight movement in the air nor the soft crunching footsteps headed towards her. She started when cool hands gripped her wrists but seeing who it was she melted into the welcome embrace. Breathing in the familiar scent that was uniquely Toushirou, she looked up at him. He was looking down at her, the rare smile gracing his face. Pressing her lips to his gently, then with more force as the sudden need to ravish him overtook her completely. Hands resting on his cheeks, she held him in place as his own wrapped around her waist and entangled themselves in her hair. It was with a distant satisfaction that he had clearly missed him as much as she had.

Pulling back, she knew her cheeks were flushed red. One look at Toushirou showed that he too had a red tinge grace his cheeks. Chuckling, she hugged him tightly for a moment before stepping back without letting his hand go. They were long overdue now, something she knew they would hear no end of. Taking her hint, he grasped Hyourinmaru and they disappeared in a whirlwind of snow and ice.


End file.
